Wolfgang
| residence = Unknown | alias = | epithet = Izanagi The Maneater The Beast of Zou | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = Unknown | age = 37 (1577) | bounty = At least 200,000,000Bounty - Wolfgang: Wolfgang's first bounty revealed. At least 400,000,000Bounty - Wolfgang: Wolfgang's second bounty revealed. At least 462,500,000Bounty - Wolfgang: The infamy of his Captains increases the bounty of each of the Black Widow's top operatives. At least 712,500,000Bounty - Wolfgang: Wolfgang's fourth bounty is revealed. | status = Alive | birth = 20th March | height = 210cm (7') | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Wolfgang the Maneater is a canine who left his ancestral lands behind following a murderous rampage against attacking pirates, where Wolfgang consumed his enemies after killing them; to the great horror of his own kind. Although he'd succeded in protecting his tribe and all that they loved, the way in which he had done it changed the public opinion of Wolfgang to the worse. Eventually, Wolfgang found his presence highly unwelcome, with his relations with his family and friends growing strained; something which ultimately culminated in a violent encounter with his brother; Foxpack. Devastated at the lack of apparent empathy from his flesh and blood, Wolfgang realised that the world he'd come to call his own had cast him aside. With nothing left to do, Wolfgang abandoned his homeland as it had abandoned him and earned a living as a Bounty Hunter. Using his extraordinary ability as a mink to overwhelm and slay many a wanted criminal. But this was a temporary solution, and he eventually moved on to seek out a place where he might belong. It was through these circumstances that he eventually stumbled upon one of the , namely Daddy L. Legs and her mighty crew: The Black Widow Pirates. He became a part of her group, with the reasons that monsters were always welcome amongst their own. He rapidly ascended in the ranks and today serves as the leader of her main invading military forces, as Izanagi: commanding an army of 40,000 pirates. Throughout the years, Wolfgang has performed his role admirably, being partially responsible for conquering the as well as conquering the islands of and , alongside many lesser islands. Moreover, he's shown himself a capable leader in these times as well, as he's also colonised several of these places with people loyal to his Empress, ensuring that the territory of Legs only grows. Appearance Some people can blend into any crowd, whether out of a dull appearance or sufficiently honed skills at subtlety; but minks are a unique species of being, with each having unique traits that help set them apart from everyone and everything else. Some are feline, others equine and others like Wolfgang get their appearance from canine animals. Consequently, Wolfgang can never blend in, and his presence is always felt. Standing at well over two metres in height Wolfgang's body is balanced towards a healthy mix of strength, durability and mobility -- with some leanings towards physical prowess. Wherever he goes, the male mink appear to dominate the space of friend and foe alike. Although first expressions often cast him as a pure brute, there's a degree of low cunning and some intelligence behind his dark eyes; flickers of the reason that most of his enemies forget until its too late. As a Wolf Mink, Wolfgang's body is an anthropomorphic version of a giant black wolf, with matching fur. This fur is to Wolfgang part of his very racial identity, and it's exceptionally soft to the touch, as the brutal-looking Mink goes to great length to take care of it. Wolfgang's tail is likewise soft and bushy, and as is typical of canine species of minks it is a primary signifier of his general mood, with him subconsciously moving his tail in response to outside stimulus. Personality Given his great reputation as one of the top commanders of the Yonko, Daddy L. Legs, few people haven't heard of The Maneater. Tales of his brutality and his habit of devouring the bodies of the fallen are not exaggerated and entire villages have vanished down his gullet, many who live in the New World are hopeful that they'll never have to come face to face with the infamous mink. Killing is an everyday occurrence to him, and he admits that he feels nothing when he murders someone in cold blood, even if it's done on usually insufficient grounds. His long string of civilian casualties often inspires others to seek him out for the sake of vengeance, even though most deaths occur under impersonal circumstances such as swinging his weapon in a crowded area. Seekers of revenge are eagerly met by Wolfgang, who considers crushing such broken people to be a fun pastime, akin to a game to see how long their spirits may carry them before they invariably succumb to the rigors of reality. From his mother, he learned many things, but if there was one thing that Wolfpouch failed to teach him, either due to negligence or just because she considered it to be of minimal importance, it was the importance of knowing right from wrong. Unlike his brother, Wolfgang feels not a sliver of remorse for his actions and puts little stock in morality as others perceive it, and matters that should shake him to his very core barely elicit much of a reaction. In the end Wolfang prescribes to the ideals of amorality, calmly detaching his emotions from his actions when necessary and expressing genuine concern or affection only for a chosen few individuals, such as his brother, his crew and others who makes a personal impression on him. In the end, it was revealed that due to the circumstances of his upbringing, which was spent mostly in seclusion, this is perhaps best illustrated by the dispassionate manner in which he once killed and devoured musketeers in the past. People he'd known from early childhood.The Beast of Zou: Wolfgang is shown to remain detached following the killing of several minks he's known his entire life. Wolfgang's love of battle is one of the primary reasons why he was appointed to his current position, aside from the minks overwhelming strength as a combatant. For he relishes every chance to demonstrate his talents and overcome his foe through his superior skill and ability, dominating his opponent gives him a sense of abject satisfaction whereas a close fight drives him wild with anticipation and mirth. However, in the end, the wolfmink always expects a sound victory in his favour, being unable to see anyone save for the Yonko or the Admirals as his equals. If an opponent resists him longer than he considers acceptable his frustration begins to grow, even to the point of tears if he's pushed far enough, crushed under the enormous expectations of his late mother, which occurred during the later stages of his fight against Jack.Over The Top: Owing to Jack proving a far greater challenge than expected, Wolfgang's composure gradually decreases throughout the fight. Among his allies, Wolfgang is noted to be mostly good-humoured, with his best sides being reserved for fellow members of the Black Widow Pirates, and among them he's noted to be highly affectionate, licking their faces and cheeks as a form of greeting. Even recruits find themselves taken in by Wolfgang's warmth, which although it is endearing can at times be quite overwhelming if he gets eager enough, as innocent nibbling can sometimes lead to severe injuries when done by someone as powerful as him. In fact, his licking has sometimes been sufficient to drown his men. Being a canine, Wolfgang's bushy tail is an excellent way to determine his current mood, as it moves according to how he feels, general cues such as wagging towards the right is good, and swinging towards the left is terrible are memorized by other members of his crew, while speed is used to determine the intensity of emotion. Because of his position as not only a pirate but as one of the highest-ranking military officers of a Yonko's crew Wolfgang leads a highly hedonistic existence, often being waited on claw and paws by attractive men and women, while he lounges on a mountain of propped pillows and enjoys excellent food and ale. If resources are an issue, it hasn't yet been shown, as the mink generally have whatever he desires in abundance and claims that many kings in the world lead a humbler life than his. Wolfgang's arrogance is also a noteworthy point of his personality, for throughout his life he's been someone of extraordinary talent and excellent ability, a paradigm for others to follow. Hailed as one of the most gifted minks in the entire history of his entire race, Wolfgang had a natural gift for combat that exceeded that of many trained musketeers and guardians, and this fact was not lost on him. The raw extent of his hubris is such that it earned him the criticism of not only his brother but also the former Bathory McGhinnis, with the latter decrying him as the most arrogant individual he'd ever met. As someone who is blindingly honest and earnest, being virtually incapable of telling a bold-faced lie, and as someone who spent most of his life in Zou where minks communicate by scents, direct conversation or other ways, Wolfgang remains profoundly oblivious to many things that others take for granted, such as metaphors, figures of speech, sarcasm and allegories. Leading to his share of misunderstanding, which can range from interpreting the phrase "laying low" as literally being a command to walk around on all fours, to misconstrue the intentions of Langrisser Reinhardt as not being an attempt to broker an agreement, but as an invitation to raunchy copulation in his private chambers. All based on the unfortunate wording of the other man. Like many others, Wolfgang has a . Namely "Aogararara". History The Beast of Zou Little is known of Wolfgang's life in Zou. But what is known is that his mother was a legendary warrior of Zou, whereas his father was a domestic sort who dealt in fruit, groceries and homebaked pastriesVulpine & Lupine: The professions and occupations of Wolfgang and Foxpack's parents are revealed.. Unlike his older brother, Wolfgang was especially close to his mother, Wolfpouch, lingering on her every word and living day to day based on her praise and compliments. Conflating success and strength with adoration and love, thinking that he wouldn't receive affection unless he excelled in every venture she expected of him. Mommy Dearest: Wolfgang's deeply dysfunctional relationship with his mother is revealed.. This was serious enough that the young mink pushed his body far beyond what it could reasonably endure as a child, desperately learning all of her techniques, entirely forsaking his childhood in exchange for having her dote on him, even if only a little. Excruciating agony was commonplace for Wolfgang in those years, as he pushed himself far beyond his limits on a daily basis as he underwent Wolfpouch's ruthless training regimen. All to become the ideal warrior that she wanted him to be.Mommy Dearest: It is revealed that the boy depends upon his mothers praise like an addict to his drug.. Sometime during his early years, its revealed that Wolfgang's and Foxpack's father was killed and skinned by poachers, who sold his hide to a World Noble for great profitThe Lightning Thief: Wolfgang reminisces about the terrible fate of his father .. Rise of The Maneater Following his banishment from Zou at the hands of his brother and left without not even a boat to his name, Wolfgang swam from one island to the next; and wherever he landed, he invariably caused an uproar. Deciding that he required a means to fend for himself and provide a livelihood, Wolfgang took on the role of a bounty hunter, his very first bounty was that of a pirate captain called Reese Gillet, a terrible man who'd managed to earn a fearsome reputation due to his cruelty and his habit of evading marine capture. Wolfgang signed up with the man's very own crew and began to take it down from the inside, assassinating most of his senior officers quietly and effectively due to his predatory instincts. These grim occurrences soon brought the wrath of the entire crew down upon him, but without the officers around to mount a proper offensive the last efforts of Gillet's men amounted to nothing at all, as Wolfgang struck them down with ruthless abandon. Reese Gillet watched as the monstrous mink virtually bathed in the blood of his men amidst severed limbs and torn bodies. Desperate to destroy the creature in front of him, the Captain threw himself against the monster and fought him, this battle proved to be a moderate exertion. But no matter how many times the swordsman attempted to cut Wolfgang he failed to draw even a drop of blood, whereas the wolfman humoured himself by tearing off a limb for each failed attack, wanting to pressure him to try his very best. In the end, the former Captain died of blood loss, and what remained of his men were then rounded up and killed by Wolfgang. All except for the ship's navigator, who he allowed to live in exchange for her bringing him to the closest Marine base. When they arrived, the Navy was greeted by a horrible sight, namely that of the lone mink feasting on the corpses of the dead, and the traumatised navigator tearfully steering the ship of her murdered captain onto marine soil. With each crunch of bone and the sound of torn flesh the woman quivered, sobbed and did her utmost to ignore what transpired behind her. Many of the navy men vomited at sight, and the resident Vice-Admiral was notified immediately, as the monster walked on land and the navigator fell to her knees behind him, desperate to be released from the care of such a creature, willingly offering up her hands to be brought to Impel Down. Fortunately for her, the marines were all focused upon Wolfgang, whose mere presence seemed overwhelming to them, like a fairy tale monster come real. She managed to escape in the ensuing confusion, but the marines could not hold their fire anymore and attacked him out of sheer terror. Fresh recruits were torn apart in the subsequent chaos, and neither bullets nor blades could penetrate his skin. When the leader of the establishment finally came, the grisly scene that awaited him likewise spurred him too to action, but not before asking the monster his name, and the beast joyfully told him so. "Wolfgang" It was from this exchange that he would become known as the Maneater. For despite Wolfgang's gruesome brutality, he was a different man then than now. Whatever malice slumbered within his soul was dormant still, and with his appetite for battle and flesh sated, Wolfgang permitted the remaining marines to leave the island, and they could recount how the Vice-Admiral had spoken. "From now on, you will be known as Wolfgang the Maneater." The battle between him and the Vice-Admiral marked the first time that he'd encountered real opposition. For Vice-Admiral Tibarn had been seen as a man destined for greatness in much the same manner that Wolfgang was, and he was a rising star among the marines. Revered for possessing a level of strength and mastery of Rokushiki that was considered exemplary even for a man of his station. In the ensuant chaos, the marine base that housed their battle crumbled into dust, all buildings wiped clean and the earth marred by great fissures and quaking landmasses. This fight proved to be a source of great joy for Wolfgang, and it also served to allow him to test the exact bounds of his strength. Wolfgang's abilities were gradually allowed to flourish, for although he'd held back against his brother and the kin he'd grown up with. He extended no such courtesy to Tibarn and managed to quickly grasp the intricacies of most of the Rokushiki techniques, using them to augment his power to the degree that Tibarn had to stop resorting to them out of respect for how quickly Wolfgang could not only duplicate them but master them. After a nine-hour battle and reduced the previously sizeable island into a meagre shadow of its former self, possessing but a tenth of its previous landmass, Tibarn was eventually slain, and Wolfgang triumphed. Wolves of War In the year following this event, Wolfgang's abilities would only grow as the marines were forced to launch more and more attacks against him. Each failed attempt on his life marked an immediate increase in his abilities and realising this Wolfgang began to mount a string of ruthless attacks against their various bases in the New World. Not all of them succeeded, but the attacks invariably brought out powerful people with which he might hone his skills even further. But he didn't do these deeds alone, for words of Wolfgang's sheer boldness and audacity reached all corners of the New World before long, making men and women with nothing to lose and with a great hatred of the World Government band together under his leadership. Together with these underlings Wolfgang fought back fleets of warships and fought against many a vice-admiral or other high-ranking officials. For even in cases where his forces suffered a crushing defeat, he always managed to evade capture in a myriad of ways. The fact that the mink managed to accomplish all of these feats without ever having to eat a Devil Fruit left precious few weaknesses for the marines to exploit, because if he was ever pressured all he needed to do was to retreat into the sea and swim away at speeds that far exceeded most of their warships. He'd hound their officers when they were on official business, completely blindsiding them while they were dealing with other threats like rivalling pirate crews, acts of terror by the revolutionary army and the like. Often having he and his men infiltrate their ships by swimming through the sea. Sea Kings proved to be one of the biggest banes to his men, and according to Wolfgang himself, he was eaten at least a dozen times throughout those days. But his mastery of Electro and incredible physical prowess ensured that he could claw, bite and chew his way out at will. This proved to be such an effective way of hiding that he sometimes forwarded the ridiculous idea to have he and his men purposefully eaten alive by the fearsome creatures to evade capture. Sometimes during this period of ceaseless attacks on marine bases, warships and naval forces, alongside a Bounty that seemed to spike almost weekly, the antics of the wolfman caught the attention of none other than the Yonko Daddy L. Legs herself. An encounter with her saw the end of his career as a freelancing pirate and had him inducted into her crew following a gruelling battle where Wolfgang managed to hold his own for a time but was eventually forced to concede. Following this loss in single combat against such an awe-inspiring entity had the mink beg on his hands and knees to be allowed to join her crew and help her realise her dream of becoming Pirate King, and the future King of Pirates accepted his offer. In return for his loyalty she had his primary weapon, the mighty Ulfgarn reforged through her Devil Fruit power to not only greatly increase its destructive power but making it capable of channelling Electro in unique and powerful ways, as she imbued within it a portion of Wolfgang's very own soul. Since then its powers have been augmented and enhanced continuously, and it was therefore considered his Badge of Office when he finally had proven himself worthy enough to serve as her Secretary of War. The Battle for G-6 One of Wolfgang's most infamous campaigns in his capacity as the Secretary of War had him lead a sizeable army towards one of the larger marine bases in the region, G-6. Located roughly in the middle of the New World, it serves as one of the most important bases, and a rampart that secures the navy's reach and ability to react within the most dangerous areas of the New World. Poised to react to the slightest disturbance, and serving as one of their first bastions of defence against the threat of the Four Emperors. It was considered of crucial importance by the World Government. Given it's highly strategic position and great importance to the marines as a whole; a decisive victory there would effectively blind the navy to the inner workings of what is by many considered to be the Court of the Four Emperors. While crippling various supply lines and weakening their hold over the new world as a whole, Wolfgang's decision to attack the area was considered a bold statement in its own right although many thought it to be suicide. Many expressed surprise when the Yonko herself gave her permission for him to lead the assault. Seeing the various benefits and believing that a successful charge there might put her in a prime position to realise her ambitions to become the pirate king. Making for a solid base of power fit to flank and corner the other Yonko. Furthermore, the base was said to have large amounts of seastone stockpiled; as it often doubled as a construction site for marine issued warships. Well knowing of the rarity of seastone, Wolfgang determined that he would get significant amounts of it even if he were somehow foiled in conquering the base for himself. With the aid of other high-ranking officials within the Black Widow Pirates, one of his first actions before attacking was to ascertain their primary storage facilities. The Wolves of War struck swift and sure, surrounding the marine base with a fleet of ships that rained destruction from above. Using potent explosives and chemically produced weapons to weaken the opposition before large forces of seasoned pirates moved in to rout as many of the stationed marines as possible. A battle that lead to the streets being painted in blood and the loss of many civilian and marine lives, several Vice-Admirals were killed or severely injured, and the Wolves of War likewise lost many of its finest warriors. However, the World Government weren't fools, and they had stationed none other than Marine Admiral Warren D. Ralph thereUser Agreement: To be featured in a later story.. What followed was a long battle between him and Wolfgang, where the mink successfully kept him at bay while his allies raided the seastone storages, although the admiral's presence made conquering the base an impossible task. Due to a large number of witnesses to their battle, Wolfgang's name was soon immortalised in the new world. When he returned to his mistress, after having escaped the wrath of an admiral and ultimately failed in his original task, he nonetheless had significant amounts of seastone to show for his raid, and it was in that moment where he became the secretary of war in spirit as well as name. Powers & Abilities As one of the Kamiyo of the Black Widow Pirates, and the Left Hand of the Pirate Empress herself, Wolfgang is considered to be the greatest fighter in the entire crew with the obvious exception of the Yonkō herselfBlack Widow Pirates: Wolfgang's position.. Wolfgang's title of Izanagi marks him as the direct superior to the Kamiumi, and through them commands the entire military might of the Black Widow Pirates, an immense army that far outstrips most kingdoms. Wolfgang's abilities have been shown to far outstrip even someone as skilled as William Parker - one of the top executives of the Monk Pirates, with Payback being unable to even injure Izanagi by his own power before he easily bested and paralyzed him from the neck down.Howls of Carnage: Wolfgang's cripples William Parker whilst only suffering light injuries himself. In the years before he attained this position, he served as Amaterasu, and through serving as the Secretary of War, Wolfgang has even matured into a seasoned tactician, whose plans and actions are swift and decisive and usually extraordinarily bold. Countless times he's attacked the enemy head-on with a mighty war cry, his subordinates howling alongside him as they charge headlong into battle, with Wolfgang himself invariably leading from the frontlines. Many would consider this foolhardy and a gross waste of resources, but the truth is that most of the more powerful enemies are handled by Wolfgang personally, as he cares too much about his pets to put their lives at undue risks, and even in a full frontal assault, the mink typically defeats the majority of the enemies himself. To that end, Wolfgang has become a feared and infamous figure in the New World, alongside the other top executives of the Black Widow pirates. Due to their brutal and direct ways, and Wolfgang's highly recognisable silhouette, that of a massive male wolfman wearing an enormous spear, the Invasion Force lead by Izanagi has received the unofficial name The Wolves of War. But as with any of the Yonko's Commanders, the most significant claim to power that Wolfgang has is not his military power, nor is it his prowess as a tactician and warlord. Nay, its nothing less than the man himself, who even among the monsters of the New World stands in a league far above most, a league just below that of the Yonko themselves. Through his raw strength alone, Wolfgang has been known to cause earthquakes and raise tsunamis to overwhelm those who'd stand in his way, or the way of the Black Widow Pirates as a whole. This was best demonstrated in his battle against Langrisser Reinhardt, where casual swings of his massive weapon could erect towering walls of water, split the sea in half in the entire local area and obliterate faraway structures and settlements from great distances with basic thrusts of his mighty weapon. Throughout his life he was hailed as one of the greatest sons of Zou in its history, with him even earning the praise of himselfMommy Dearest: Inuarashi expresses that it would be against the honor of a mink to show Wolfgang any less of an opponent than George. Showing the rulers great faith in his abilities.. His overwhelming talent for warfare and martial combat allowing him to defeat an adult guardian when he was merely a child, defeating his adversary in a single powerful blowVulpine & Lupine: During the tryouts to start training to become a future member of the Guardians. Wolfgang effortlessly defeats a much larger mink at the age of 8.Vulpine & Lupine: Also at the age of 8, Wolfgang fights and defeats George, an adult guardian with a single mighty blow.. Throughout his childhood his natural talent was honed to perfection by Wolfpouch, putting Wolfgang on a lonely road to one day become the greatest warrior in the history of Zou. Something that she had originally intended for Foxpack, a mink of extraordinary talent himself, but an expectation that Wolfgang's older brother was unable to live up toMommy Dearest: Foxpack recalls never being able to live up to his mother's expectations.. It has been said by his closest family that the minks raw potential is matched by only a select few people in the entire world. The Lightning Thief: Foxpack reflects upon Wolfgang's immense potential. Some might call him a prodigy, and while that is certainly an apt description, it hides the underlying sacrifices he made along the way to become the monster he is today. No one, not even him approaches his level of power without slavishly training to perfect his natural abilities for many years, to the detriment of his childhood and sense of community. Electro Among minks, the ability known as Electro is universal and its presence within the mink tribes is a major reason why all minks are considered warriors. Wolfgang manifests Electro by innately manipulating the powerful currents of static electricity that his body naturally generates in conjunction with his movements, allowing him to harness its power for a variety of purposes, whether they be offensive, defensive or even utilitarian. Before his fall from grace, Wolfgang was renowned for his mastery of Electro, and it remains among his premier talents. The simplest and most common expression of Electro that Wolfgang utilises is that of the Blue Claw, where he condenses Electro into his claws, forming a perfect pulsating shroud of the brightest blue around his natural weapons. Even a single scratch from the Blue Claw is sufficient to char the affected area beyond recognition, as an immense discharge of electricity ravages the afflicted body part, bringing with it excruciating agony and immediate paralysis. Unfortunate foes that learn to know the claw more intimately are often wiped out of existence entirely, leaving only ash to their name. Wolfgang's already great abilities with Electro reach unthinkable heights when combined with his Haki, including being able to call down bolts of lightningArtisan of Warfare: Wolfgang generates a black return-stroke of lightning that reaches the clouds in a bid to cleave his foe.. While its a mighty application up close, and that is indeed where it remains most deadly, Wolfgang can mix his martial skill with Electro in order to project his claw outwards away from himself, manifesting as five horizontal lightning bolts which strike down in immediate succession, mirroring the angle and arc of his actual claws perfectly. These bolts are known to strike enemies dead with a mixture of immediate electrocution and slashing damage as if they were indeed the disembodied claws of some spectral beast. It might come as a surprise to some that Wolfgang's use of Electro can be highly sophisticated when he needs it to be, as is understood by his ability to use it in a myriad of creative ways, ways that include base powers over electromagnetism. Best demonstrated by his ability to use Electro defensively, a necessity for someone to survive in the New World. Wolfgang achieved this by utilising Electro to supercharge the air around him, generating an electrical force-field capable of defending him from immense attacks if need be, not only does it provide an excellent source of protection, but it also electrocutes those who make contact with it. Moreover, by applying a surge of Haki he is capable of expanding it at a rapid pace, but not without a notable strain on his stamina, what is at first merely a sphere of energy around the Mink might be expanded to titanic levels, enough to cover a town in its entirety, but paradoxically as a means of wide-scale destruction. Because Electro is generated by Wolfgang's static electricity, he's able to use it for the unusual but highly effective purpose of making himself or others adhesive, as if bound together by invisible steel wires. He's used this talent of his to enable himself to effortlessly run along any object imaginable, including standing upside down on the ceiling like a spider, allowing him to infiltrate places which might otherwise be impossible to enter. For combat use, its capable of making virtually anything he touches into a weapon, as well as enabling him to incapacitate opponents by attaching their bodies to inanimate objects, often to almost artistic effect. Such as when he made a thirty feet tall monolith of the stacked bodies of marine soldiers, or when he fashioned several human corpses into a grotesque whip and used it to destroy their allies while simultaneously desecrating the corpses beyond recognition. He's also demonstrated the ability to use Electro for purposes of revival and even crude healing, using it at one point to cauterise and revive his brother Foxpack.The Lightning Thief: Wolfgang demonstrates the ability to use Electro to cauterise life-threatening injuries and jolt Foxpack awake. Shield of Bishamonten Ever since Wolfgang emerged in the New World, myths and stories have circulated about how the mink is supposedly thought to be invulnerable to most forms of injury. Very few people are known to have been able even to wound him, most weapons, even those thought to be of excellent make shatter upon making contact with his body; and many a would-be adversary have been forced to concede after their most powerful techniques fail to even ruffle his clothing. Even blows that split an island in two fail to make an impact on Wolfgang, with the man simply grinning at their failure to do him harm and usually proceeding to torture the poor soul with words of self-adulation. Many theories have been made, attempts at analysing and understanding the core precepts and conditions behind this fantastical ability have been a cause of great amusement for the Wolfman. But the reason that not even weapons as immensely destructive as that of a have managed even to singe him was due to the innate ability of all minks, Electro, taken to the furthest extreme that he could think, namely a very powerful mimicry of Daddy L. Legs' personal exoskeleton. Each living being possesses a magnetic aura, a personalised field that is generated from energy produced by the heart, muscles and nervous system. Ordinarily, this field is pathetically weak, and of absolutely no consequence, but in his bid to master Electro and become worthy of the role given to him, Wolfgang saw it as a necessary foundation. For with every gesture he makes in combat, vast energies are generated and then vested, but by the use of Electro combined with his own latent Haki, these energies don't flee his body but are stored in an invisible barrier that exists almost like a second skin mere inches above his flesh.The Hand of God: The Shield of Bishamonten is shown for the first time. Empowered as Wolfgang lives, breathes, fights and even fucks, this immensely powerful electrical field is always prepared and can likewise be recharged at an expedient pace by him utilising Electro offensively. Attacks made against him in this state truly never connect, and at will he might cause the energy to rebound back against his adversary, ravaging their bodies with lethal electrical shocks. Its even been shown to be potent enough to serve to naturally obstruct and interfere with Devil Fruit abilities that require direct touch, such as the and most notably the Han Han no Mi.The Hand of God: The Shield of Bishamonten obstructs the power of the Han Han, allowing Wolfgang to retaliate immediately.. Despite the incredible defensive potency of the Shield of Bishamonten, it is not impenetrable and is susceptible to abilities of electricity and lightning that surpass his own Electro, as evidenced when McGhinnis utilized the Holy Blade Excalibur in the form of a medallion to dispel his Shield of Bishamonten during their short scuffleThe Hand of God: Excalibur dispels the Shield of Bishamonten.. The Shield of Bishamonten vastly enhances Wolfgang's already massive levels of durability, to the point that it managed to entirely neutralise the damage caused by Jack's Rokuōgan: Saichō Chūsen technique. An attack that possessed such immense force that it sent Wolfgang flying deep into the bedrock of an island with the power of a stray comet, burying him half a kilometre below the ground.The Blow That Names a Story: Wolfgang emerges unscathed from Jack's attack, thanks to the Shield of Bishamonten.. During the final stages of Wolfgang's battle against the Shichibukai, it demonstrated its sheer potency when it managed to protect him from an erupting volcano, while he was inside mentioned volcano, a feat so absurd that Jack didn't even stop to consider it a possibility.Battle in the Dunes: The mink is shown to have survived the volcanic eruption. Fighting Styles Owing to his excellent instincts for combat and high levels of practical intelligence, Wolfgang has amassed a plethora of information regarding a vast variety of fighting styles and martial arts throughout his time, ranging from the style of combat practised by minks on Zou to masterful spearsmanship wielding the Ulfgarn. True to his philosophy of learning by doing rather than practising, Wolfgang has displayed an uncanny ability to grasp and modify the superior techniques of his opponents and use their fighting styles to strengthen his own, a talent that is pronounced enough that it sometimes leads to him improving significantly even in the midst of heated combat. Perhaps best demonstrated during Wolfgang's battle with Bimore O. Jack, where the Yonkō Commander calmly analysed and experimented with the gestures and motions that the swordsman used to manipulate the wind. Until he was able to replicate themThe Power of Arms: Wolfgang demonstrates the ability to replicate the Song of Wind, to some extent. and eventually apply those same principles to his technique, improving it significantly in the process.The Power of Arms: His newfound experience improves upon Wolfgang's ability to control his Atsuikyōen. Rōgaenshōyari Rōgaenshōyari (狼牙炎炎鑓, "Wolf Fang Blazing Spear"): In battle, the Ulfgarn is a weapon virtually without equal. It takes truly enormous strength to wield it, much less master it -- but Wolfgang has gone and done just that. His efforts have seen him rewarded indeed because with the Ulfgarn something as innocent as making a concentrated thrust generates a shockwave akin to an unleashed hurricane, and a single horizontal swing strips the land bare and flattens villages in its wakeWar is Madness: The Ulfgarn's absurd, destructive power is used to destroy a large part of an islands defensive ramparts with a single thrust from a massive distance away.. Its use doesn't end there, for its sheer mass and weight allows the mink to wield the element of fire, albeit indirectly, by relying upon the friction caused by his blows, and how those powerful blows move the air itself. Through trial and error, Wolfgang eventually mastered this to the point where he might use it extensively in combat, granting the mink an unusually potent and varied offence if his raw power is not enough. Rarely seen, the Rōgaenshōyari-style remains something of an enigma to this day. *'Rōgaenshōyari: Atsuikyōen' (狼牙炎炎鑓 暑い饗宴, "Wolf Fang Blazing Spear: Burning Feast") The Atsuikyōen is the signature technique of Wolfgang's Rōgaenshōyari-style, producing a flurry of attacks that pierce the air with enough friction to generate flames, which are spurred into a roaring inferno by the sheer force involved in the thrust. Busoshoku Haki is applied to the flames, bolstering their intensity significantly and shaping them into constructs reminiscent of Wolfgang's facial features, as they shoot out like burning lupine heads, attempting to both cremate and crush the minks adversary. It was first unveiled and later improved, during the wolfman's fight against Jack. Ordinarily hard to control, Wolfgang applied principles of the Song of Wind to its application to heighten his precision, and allowing him to control their trajectory to an extent.The Power of Arms: Wolfgang uses Atsuikyōen for the first time.The Power of Arms: His newfound experience improves upon Wolfgang's ability to control his Atsuikyōen. *'Rōgaenshōyari: Ōkami Kasho' (狼牙炎炎鑓 大神箇所, "Wolf Fang Blazing Spear: Great God Passing") Rōgafūfūken Rōgafūfūken (狼牙風風拳, "Wolf Fang Hurricane Fist") *'Sōtentsume' (蒼天爪, "Azure Sky Claw") Physical Abilities Among all powers one is likely to encounter among the monsters of the , excessive physical prowess is easily the most prevalent, and hopeful dreamers can expect to tangle with forces far beyond their understanding, the powers that reside within the muscles of those who yearn for the hidden treasure of One Piece opposes all reason. Wolfgang is no different in this regard, and indeed his physical strength is believed to be exceptional, standing in a league above that of most others, for that is the role he is meant to play and the path he is meant to tread. But this immense strength is tempered with something that is highly unusual among pirates, restraint, for in his capacity his primary role is not to be a force of destruction, but subjugation. Wolfgang's use of his great strength is therefore largely a tool of incapacitation, to make those who would oppose him quietly concede defeat and bend to the requirements imposed upon them by the Commander. While there's great power in being able to generate powerful earthquakes and reforming the environment according to his whims by merely harnessing his natural abilities, the mink understands that doing so is ultimately meaningless. Should he desire it, islands would be torn asunder under his wrath, and the sea would recede in terror at his every waking whim, yet these are but shallow acts of wanton destruction that has little place and purpose in his line of work, and thus he prefers to direct his powers in a more withheld manner. Attacks that would threaten to undo an entire marine base are instead collected and led to completely overpower and obliterate any defences, even the powers of Haki or Devil Fruits might be bested in this manner, through pinpoint applications of overwhelming force harnessed by a man whose very being was made for combat. Indeed, Wolfgang's body is noted to be extremely tough in all regards, to the extent that he's even proven himself able to block a mighty blow from the fabled Shodai Kitetsu with his teeth, even when it was swung by a Shichibukai. The Blow That Names a Story: Wolfgang negates an attack by Shodai Kitetsu by using his teeth, and even uses it as leverage to make a follow-up attack. In the past his hands have been able to wrestle hurricanes into existence, issue massive tsunamis into motion and devastate massive landmassesThe Power of Arms: Wolfgang demonstrates both of these feats. from great distances away. But all these are simple applications of his base strength, and when one finally takes into account the Ulfgarn, then the powers he might wield are beyond the comprehension of most pirates. To wield his favored weapon is an exercise not in power but in gentle restraint, for even the slightest movement of the Ulfgarn with even a fraction of his strength behind it can part an ocean for miles ahead, creating veritable canyons and cliffs of mounting seawater that linger for extended periods of time, kept apart by the raw pressure exertedWar is Madness: Wolfgang's blow splits the sea over a large region; forming a temporary canyon and threatening to kill the submerged Langrisser by gravity.. Similarly, something as simple like a non-committal thrust of the mighty spear can erase defensive ramparts from existence at a distance of many milesWar is Madness: Casual thrusts turn into actual hurricanes., attacks can be deflected by merely twirling the spear to the left or right with just a minimal exertion of Wolfgang's real strength behind it. His greatest feat to date, however, demonstrates best of all just how enormous Wolfgang's physical strength truly is, when combined with a weapon as mighty as the Ulfgarn. For during his fight with Bimore O. Jack, Wolfgang managed to split the entirety of the marine base of G-13, along with an adjacent watchpost island, in half. This fearsome feat also parted the sea for many miles ahead and momentarily kept the walls of water apart for several extended moments, until the elements rushed in to reclaim the land, further devastating the already broken marine base the process with raging tidal waves. Wolfgang achieved this feat through nothing more than his physical prowess, and the single notion of swinging the Ulfgarn with both hands while applying Busoshoku Haki. The Blow That Names a Story: By swinging the Ulfgarn with both hands, Wolfgang cuts two islands in half with a single chop. There are many explanations of the sheer degree of strength he possesses. Born as one of two sons in a long line of warriors, guardians and musketeers of Zou, he was blessed with a body that naturally enabled him to excel in such departments. For even at a young age, Wolfgang's physical capabilities rivalled that of adults and far exceeded those of most of his peers. His mother's training continued to refine his natural gifts, and when he acquired the Ulfgarn, his strength increased incrementally and exponentially over a period of several years simply by becoming proficient in handling such a massively weighty weapon. But the most recent monstrous growth has come about by his habit of regularly sparring against his mistress, the Yonko, Daddy L. LegsThe Lightning Thief: Wolfgang briefly recounts his regular sparring with Daddy L. Legs.. And his ability to hold his own against what is quite possibly one of the mightiest creatures on the entire planet is a worthy testament to his abilities and has aided his prowess immensely, turning him into one of the most feared warriors in her entire crew. Geppo Perhaps one of the most defining traits of Wolfgang is his mastery and innate intuition and ingenuity at utilising the skill known as Geppo. One talent renowned for its great versatility and the excellent mobility it offers, Wolfgang learned it by simply observing an enemy marine agent utilise it, proving his extraordinary knack for physical techniques and amazing physical fitness. Commonly used to traverse the air, Wolfgang has mastered several variations of it and can utilise it with efficiency and a degree of skill few can boast. By kicking off the air with a single leg at the time, the mink has demonstrated the ability to hover in mid-air, allowing him to survey a battlefield from the above. His manoeuvrability and ability to remain afloat even in heated combat is noteworthy enough that he managed to keep airborne through much of his battle against Jack, demonstrating his ability as an aerial combatant.The Blow That Names a Story: Wolfgang demonstrates great aptitude with Geppo. Furthermore, due to his mink physiology; which greatly increases his already extraordinary physical capabilities, a single kick off with Geppo is so effective that it allows Wolfgang to instantly traverse enormous distances, allowing him to move about at such immense speeds that it appears as though he possesses some form of teleportation. Furthermore, due to the nature of this moment, he is fully capable of attacking like this, and changing direction is as simple as stepping in an another direction, making this form of high-speed movement unmatched in terms of flexibility and versatility in combat, despite the fact that he's wielding as massive a weapon as the Ulfgarn. He's shown himself capable of impeccable mobility and precise movement even in pressing circumstances, such as when he was besieged by a dozen wind serpents conjured forth by a mighty swordsman, expertly evading their movements.The Power of Arms: Using Geppo, Wolfgang evades most of Jack's first technique. His ability to traverse vast distances in an instant is a focal point for Wolfgang's most potent attacks. Although rather than engage in continuous chains of deadly attacks, he prefers to use Geppo to move several kilometres up into the sky, before letting himself fall to the ground with the force of an impacting meteor, using the Ulfgarn's immense weight and virtual indestructibility in conjunction with the amplifying effects of gravity. The destructive power behind one of these High Jump attacks is revered across the New World and is part of what allowed him to become the Second Division Commander of the Black Widow Pirates. Haki Throughout his life, Wolfgang has been thoroughly tested in matters of the spirit; whether it be the pain of having his only family turn against him, or shouldering the scorn of his homeland as he was exiled, to experiencing the utter helplessness that came when he watched his parents being cut down by slavers. Persecuted, reviled, hunted and thrust out from Zou, Wolfgang is no stranger to anguish. But rather than let them break him down, the wolfman accepts who he was and the road he's taken and refuses to face the world differently. Resolving to remain faithful to himself in spite of those who'd challenge him on the matter. There's strength in this, and that strength is his , which has grown very powerful from his experiences, strong enough to be a mighty tool in service to the Spider Empress. It has only been further empowered by his frequent sparring matches against her mistress, and now it is capable of temporarily standing against even hers, although eventually he's always overpowered in the end. His ability within Haki, combined with his natural brilliance when it comes to battle and combat oriented techniques, has lead to Wolfgang developing many advanced variations; which are among his most powerful tools as a Warrior. Only revealed against opponents who have pushed him to the brink of his ability. Busoshoku If one were to ask oneself what precisely Armament Haki even was at its very foundation, one might eventually conclude that it is about personal enhancement. Tempering one's own will to empower oneself to make something previously impossible possible, such as increasing one's defence to withstand injuries far beyond the ordinary, overcome the intangibility of Logia users to even negate or impede certain Devil Fruit powers, such as the and possibly others. Sources have it that Wolfgang learned both forms of Haki from one of his superiors shortly after joining up with the at the tender age of eight. His great natural aptitude making the process relatively straightforward, and as a consequence of this, he's had more than twenty-eight years to master and perfect its many different applications, including specialised training with his mother Wolfpouch to expand his horizons within the realm of Haki. Her training having yielded unique results and specific techniques relating to the art, knowledge that she shared only with her youngest son. Including the uncanny ability of passively releasing minute amounts of Haki to empower his natural defences, significant enough to form the basis for his Shield of Bishamonten, but weak enough that it doesn't impact his combat ability negatively. By continuous training, Wolfgang also learned how to employ his Haki as a ranged weapon, tempering and unleashing it in the form of powerful shockwaves, manifesting like raging black winds that strip the battlefield clean and crush his opponents at vast distances. Employing Haki to enhance the kinetic shockwaves that he is capable of producing at-will, and in that manner ensuring that he doesn't overtax his capacity for Haki and leave himself defenceless. As with anything else, employing haki in this manner explosively increases the strength and power behind the blow, even as it makes these vacuum-based projectiles capable of striking Logia-users at great distances. In addition to his great skill at using it for destructive effect, Wolfgang has also mastered the ability to use this shade of Haki to bypass defences by projecting his Will to strike a victim's body internally, dealing devastating damage to organs and nervous systems alike, even to the point fo permanent paralysis. Howls of Carnage: Wolfgang easily bypasses the stolen Shield of Bishamonten to attack William Parker's tender insides directly to the point of crippling him. Kenbunshoku Wolfgang has repeatedly proven himself highly skilled in the use of Kenbunshoku Haki, being capable of utilising it extensively in combat with the barest minimum of strain, greatly heightening his awareness of his surroundings and making him quite difficult to surprise even by skilled foes. Proof of this is seen during his fight with Bimore O. Jack, where he employed it continuously throughout long stretches of their battle to finely study and memorise his movements.The Power of Arms: Wolfgang employs Kenbunshoku Haki to analyse every attack Jack makes. Precision is indeed an apt word to use to explain his talent with the Color of Observation. For the man has also demonstrated the ability to employ it to dismantle the workings of advanced techniques to learn enough about them for replication, which eventually allowed Wolfgang to strengthen his technique mid-battle by merely relying upon Kenbunshoku HakiThe Power of Arms: His newfound experience improves upon Wolfgang's ability to control his Atsuikyōen.. This precision additionally allowed him to pin down the true swordsman when Jack employed a succession of afterimages that were specifically intended to disguise him to such senses, proving that Wolfgang's vision is unusually precise and that his haki is not easily fooled.The Blow That Names a Story: Wolfgang successfully pins down the real Jack amidst his echoes. Another impressive feat of his is that he was able to observe a battle that occurred a great distance away during his visit to Elbaf, where he watched the battle between his brother and the disgraced , Salazar. All while Wolfgang himself sat alongside the rest of the Black Widows at the wedding celebration, proving that he is capable of seeing through walls and projecting his sight over immense distances, similar to some form of scrying. This ability alone is a testament to his prowess and the sheer potency of his haki. The Royal Wedding: It's revealed that Wolfgang has been observing the battle between Salazar and Foxpack from a great distance. Haoshoku Wolfgang's Haoshoku Haki has laid dormant for far longer than most, but he instinctively released it in the middle of his fight against the Shichibukai, Bimore O. Jack. Where it merged with his overwhelming bloodlust to unusual and disturbing effectBattle in the Dunes: As his inner beast is unleashed, Wolfgang's latent Haoshoku Haki is released instinctively.: yet it wasn't until he first found out about the death of his brother at the hands of Kane that it finally awakened in full.Declaration of War: Yonko Pirate Members Lay Waste to Bedina: Wolfgang's Haoshoku Haki finally awakens. Over the months since the death of his brother, Wolfgang has mastered the fundamentals of Haoshoku and expanded upon its abilities to a terrifying degree. Now it manifests as a purplish pall of sinister emotions that have been demonstrated to inspire terror and hopelessness in his enemies, crashing against their minds with the force of a veritable tidal wave. So potent is the force of his Haki when unleashed that it has been observed killing animals and those weak of will outright through shockHowls of Carnage: In the aftermath of a particularly powerful burst of Haoshoku; animals surrounding Wolfgang and Parker drop dead... Even someone of William Parker's calibre has been able to resist its effects only at significant strainHowls of Carnage:Parker successfully stands against Wolfgang's haki with gritted teeth. to his own Will, particularly impressive given the status of the former as one of the top executives of the Monk Pirates. Perhaps most unusual is Wolfgang's apparent ability to leverage his willpower into baleful conditions applied through honed bursts of specifically directed Haki: an ability that among the initiated is known as Jubaku, first demonstrated when he attempted to temporarily prevent an adversary from drawing upon the power of their Devil Fruit.Howls of Carnage: By focusing his Haki into a singular point, Wolfgang attempted to afflict William Parker with a "curse" through the sheer force of his Will.. Major Battles *Wolfgang vs George - Win *Wolfgang vs Guardians - Win *Wolfgang vs Bimore O. Jack - Loss *Wolfgang vs William Parker - Win Bounty |} Relationships |-| Family= Foxpack: Despite their disagreements, Wolfgang loved his brother more than any other person in the world and was left devastated by his death. With him gone, the Mink seems to fall into bouts of depression and remains unable to cope. Wolfpouch: Foxclub: |-| Black Widows= Daddy L. Legs: Wolfgang worships the very ground that his Captain threads upon, regarding her as the one true Pirate King. His loyalty to her appears to be unshakeable, and he happily follows her every whim no matter how dangerous or difficult it might be. Diana Wilhelmina: Although little has been shown of their relationship thus far, Wolfgang greeted Minnie lovingly and affectionately by giving her face a good licking. He also spoke to her for some length of time suggesting that he cared enough about her knowledge to listen.The Assembly: Wolfgang greets Minnie with affection. |-| Rivalling Crews= |-| Marines= |-| Others= |-| References Category:Mink Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Black Widow Pirates